RED
by Maya-SekaDK
Summary: Kelly tries fighting off her red hot passionate relationship with Dylan while they co-parent their 5 year old son. But history is hard to erase, especially when their firey connection has caused great highs and lows to their lives. (Flashbacks enclosed, also fictional but based on some parts of the original show).
1. Chapter 1

**RED**

 _"Loving her is like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street_

 _Wilder than the wind, passionate as sin... ending so suddenly_

 _Touching her was like realising all you ever wanted was write there in front of you_

 _Memorizing her is as easy as knowing all the words to your favourite song_

 _Fighting with her was like trying to solve a cross word and realizing there's no right answer._

 _Regretting her was like wishing you never found out that love could be that strong_

 _Losing her was blue like I'd never known_

 _Missing her was dark, grey, all alone_

 _Forgetting her was like trying to know somebody you never met_

 _But loving her was red..._

 _Loving her was red."_

 **Donna's Beach Apartment**

"Jack, don't touch Auntie Donna's things." Kelly said to her 5 year old son as she tidied up.

"I really need to start looking for a place for us" she said, turning to Donna

"Awh Kelly, I told you, you can stay as long as you like." Donna said, smiling sweetly

"We're just taking up your space... and David can't like Jack waking up early when he's been DJing all night."

"We're fine... besides, he loves having his nephew around." Donna said, holding Kelly's hand down to stop her cleaning up.

"Jack, why don't you put your toys away in the bedroom." Donna said, then turning to Kelly as he left "Heard from Dylan?"

"Supposed to be arriving tomorrow."

"Have you had the discussion?" Donna said, making finger quotation marks on the word discussion.

"No... just asked how the book tour was going... I didn't want to get into all that yet, especially since Jack's off school for the summer and I want us to be able to give him as normal of a childhood as possible."

"yeah..." Donna sighed, "good idea."

 **The next day, Donna's Apartment**

Door knocked

"That's daddy, that's daddy, that's daddy!" Jack said running up to the door

"Shh" Kelly playfully nudged her son, "It's early and uncle David's asleep." She opened the door, and yes there was Dylan, back from his book tour.

"DADDY!" Jack jumped on his father

"Hey little man... I've missed you."

"Did you get me anything?" Jack asked

"Is that all you care about?" Kelly said, rolling her eyes

"I sure did, it's in this bag, open it!" Dylan said, placing the giant bag on the floor, then stood up to face Kelly.

"Missed you, Kel." He said, pulling her in for a hug

"hmm that's nice." She said awkwardly, then kneeling down to Jack, "So what is it?"

"It's a drum kit! Thanks dad!" Jack said, beaming

"Oh yeah, thanks dad." Kelly said sarcastically, mouthing 'are you fucking kidding me?' to Dylan

"Anytime." Dylan said to Jack, while smirking at Kelly... "Hey, let's go spend the day on the beach, after all it is summer vacation." His sentence was met with squeals from Jack and very little expression from Kelly.

 **The Beach**

Jack was happily making sand castles as his parents watched.

"You're doing a great job, Kel." Dylan said, rubbing her knee

"Just trying my best... he's been asking about you a lot." she said, quietly

"What did you tell him?"

"Just that we were staying with Donna and David till we found a new house."

"You told him you're looking for a new house?"

"Yeah..."

"Seriously, Kel?"

"Dylan, he's going to have to come to terms with this separation, and he needs to know it won't affect his relationship with me or you."

"Kel, you gotta stop this, you can't walk out on me every time you're mad, it's not good for him, especially when we both know you'll be back."

"No, Dylan, I'm serious, I want my own place... I'm not going to depend on you."

"Why not?"

"You know very well why not"

"Kelly I thought we were trying to work things out?"

"I just don't want Jack hearing us argue all the time... I don't want Jack to grow up like we did."

"I don't either, but I know we wished our parents loved each other enough the way we do... and we're pretty good at this parenting thing considering..."

"Doesn't mean we can make it work."

"It means we ought to try, not just for me and you, but for him."

"Look!" Jack said, pointing to his sandcastle

"Wow" Kelly said running over, as Dylan watched the two of them.

 **FLASHBACK - OBGYN**

"Nervous?" a 23 year old Dylan asked

"I'm never late Dylan... ever."

"Sure?" Dylan asked, raising one eyebrow, she met his eyes with a furious look in hers

"What's that supposed to mean?" she snapped

"I'm just goofing around, Kel... Look I'm sure it's a false alarm, any swimmers I've got must have drowned in whiskey by now."

"Sorry to keep you waiting Mr and Mrs McKay"

"Oh, we're not... we're not married" Kelly said shyly

"Oh okay..."

"Call me Kelly, Kelly Taylor."

"Alright Ms Taylor... Just take a look at the screen for me as I penetrate... oh yeah, there it is!" Dr Long said, smiling

"What?!" Dylan asked, anxiously

"You see that small, bean shape down there... that's your baby." Dylan and Kelly both had distraught looks on their faces

"Oh uhm... I'll give you two a moment." Dr Long said, quickly backing out of the room.

"Oh... my god" Kelly finally let out

"Yeah..."

"You said it was impossible" Kelly snapped

"How the hell should I know?"

"Guess you can't doubt my commitment now, we're linked for life." he joked

"Are you fucking serious Dylan?"

"Alright, alright... let's be rational..."

"Because YOU can be rational."

"Kel, just shut up for a minute... let me think" Dylan paced around the room

"Yeah..." He said to himself "You know what? Yeah! We can totally do this"

"No we can't"

"Yes we can... I can be a dad.. I can step up... I HAVE been stepping up"

"Well, i can't do this"

"Sure you can, Kel... look how good you are with Erin"

"That's different... Jackie's gonna screw her up anyway, I know I can't do much damage" she snapped and Dylan laughed

"But this is all on me." Kelly cried

"Hey, I'll be there too."

"Dylan you care barely be responsible for yourself, it took you ages to step up for ME... Oh my god our mothers are gonna kill us..."

"Relax.. they'll be thrilled to be grandmothers..."

 **Jackie Taylor's house**

"YOU WHAT?! Kelly how could you be so stupid... and get knocked up by that boy of all people!"

"That BOY happens to be my boyfriend... you know you were a lot more supportive when we were 18 and he was in AA!"

"That's different, you were kids... I had no idea you'd have a baby with him a few years later... how could this happen.. a year ago you were engaged to Brandon."

"Mother, don't go down that road... Brandon and I have moved on, we're in a good place... and he's thrilled for me."

 **Dylan on the phone with Iris**

"Oh Jesus Christ Dylan... you are so not ready to be a father."

"You don't plan these things Iris..."

"I told you before, you and Kelly together are like throwing fire at fire, that baby has no chance of survival."

"Well, Kel and I survived our childhoods... the kid will be fine."

 **-End of Flashback-**

 **Modern Day**

Dylan chuckled at the thought of those memories "Dylan, come on" Kelly said, awaking him from his day dream... "We're starving."

Dylan's House

"Tucked him in?" Kelly asked

"Yeah... you know you could stay here too."

"No, I think it's best I go back to Donna's"

"Why?"

"Dylan I'm only here because your son hasn't seen you in 3 weeks... nothing more."

"I'm sure he wouldn't want to wake up to find you gone." Dylan sighed "Kel, seriously, I'll sleep on the couch even." Kelly couldn't help but half smile at his expression

"I'm gonna take a shower... you got a towel?" she asked, he then handed her one from the closet

 **FLASHBACK - I want you, I've always wanted you**

"Here's a towel" he said, as they got up to the BelAge hotel room

"That pool was definitely not as heated as you had me think." Kelly smirked

"Well, whatever I had to say to get you in there."

"Christine seems nice."

"Yeah my dad seems really into her"

"Yeah..."

"And I'm really into you..." he said, leaning over to kiss her neck while she sat on the bed,

"Dylan... stop it" she grinned

"Come on, Kel... stay here with me"

"I told you... not until we tell Brenda."

"Does it matter Kel? Our relationship is between us..." her face frowned

"Kel, we are going to tell her, I promise... I'm just saying there's no reason our relationship should be delayed just because she doesn't know about it."

"You may be very reasonable Dylan McKay... but I'm still going home tonight."

 **-End of Flashback-**

Kelly came out of the shower in her towel

"Hey good lookin'" Dylan smirked

"Don't start" she warned, "what you doing?" she sat beside him on the couch

"This dude's teaching surfing to these foreigners..."

"Oh no way.. man that beach ooks just like paradise cove." she uttered

 **FLASHBACK - Of all the beaches in all the towns in all the world, she walks into mine.**

"You know what they say about shooting stars? You can't share 'em with a friend." Dylan said rubbing her back

"Well I guess they weren't talking about us." Kelly replied, falling onto him, resting on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I wish everyday could be like this..." she whispered, as he smelled and kissed her hair

"mmhmm"

"Knowing I have a family... a gorgeous new little sister, a happy mother who finally became a somewhat decent one." she chuckled at that thought, "and being here with you..." she looked at him as he kissed her lips gently

"We could stay here forever... we don't have to go back."

"Yeah we do..." she sighed

"But not tonight..." he said, laying down, pulling her towards him. He moved her blonde strands away from her face and held the back of her head as he lifted his up to kiss her. Then rolling over to place her on her back as he hovered over her. Kissing her neck and shoulder, her arm and back up to her lips. Sliding his hand from her waist to her outer thigh and back up.

"Dylan... let's not rush...?" she said quietly

"alright" he said, laying beside her, putting his arms around her as she snuggled up to him.

 **-End of Flashback**

Kelly quickly slipped out of her thoughts, "I'm gonna go to bed... it's been a long day."

"Kel... I'm happy you stayed here tonight." she smiled politely at him, knowing somehow through their connection he was thinking about the same memory, before walking to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you doing?" Kelly said, as Dylan crawled into bed

"Relax, I'm not gonna touch you... turns out that couch is not as comfortable as I thought."

"Ugh" Kelly groaned, "typical... you know it's like 8 in the morning?"

"Yeah, couldn't sleep... I'll sleep better next to you though" Dylan winked, as he tried tickling her inner thigh.

"That's it, I'm up." She got up and headed to the kitchen. Put on the coffee machine

"Morning baby" she said seeing Jack walk out of his room, rubbing his eyes

"Can't get a minute to myself" she mumbled under her breath

"I'm hungry" Jack said yawning

"Yeah well... your dad doesn't have anything in the house... wanna go to see Uncle Nat?"

"yeah!"

"Shh, keep it down, daddy just fell asleep.."

 **The Peach Pit**

"Auntie Donna!" Jack ran up to hug her

"Hey buddy... you dragged mummy out early." She said, sitting him beside her

"Well surprisingly wasn't even the one to wake me up." Kelly yawned

"How was it with Dylan?" Donna asked

"The usual... puts his let's rekindle the romance mode as soon as Jack's asleep" She said quietly, "Jack, what do you wanna eat?" She called out as he had already ran behind the bar to cuddle Nat

"Eggs, Kel."

"He calls you Kel?" Donna asked, cringing

"Another wonderful trait her got from Dylan..."

"So let's see, he got Dylan's hair, Dylan's jaw line, Dylan's cheekbones, Dylan's slouch whenever he sits and judging by his colourful sweatpants... Dylan's dress sense... what exactly did he get from you apart from your eyes?"

"Well, nothing... he's stubborn as hell, it's all Dylan.."

"ha, well... pot calling the kettle black..." Donna chuckled

"What? I am not as stubborn as Dylan."

"Oh okay..." Donna said sarcastically, letting out a giant grin.

"So what exactly do you and Dylan plan to do now, about your living situation?" Donna asked, changing the course of the conversation

"I don't know... we didn't leave things well before he went on his book tour... and he's acting like nothing happened... I'm not saying I don't want to work things out... we always do, I just kinda... don't want this to be one of my priorities right now... can't we just take a little break?"

"God you guys are as dysfunctional as you were when we were kids... come on Kel... you guys have been doing so well the last few years... why the sudden need for escapism?"

"Because I got tired of us disagreeing on everything the last few months, up until then it was great, but now we've been butting heads a lot and his book tour came at the worst possible time... and Jack's getting older and he's more aware of when we're fighting, I needed a peaceful intermission."

"Oh by the way... David wanted me to ask you if we could steal your cabana the next few days..."

"Sure... wait, you're not gonna have sex all over it are you?"

"It will be cleaned afterwards" Donna giggled,

"Oh god" Kelly groaned

 **FLASHBACK - This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship - Kelly's Cabana**

"Dylan? What are you doing here?" Kelly asked, as her lips curved into a smile

"I don't know I... wanted to see you"

"what's up?" she asked, as he moved closer towards her.

"Lately I've been thinking about you and..." he stroked her shoulder, playing with the white string at the back of her jumpsuit, he looked into her bright blue eyes, and then down to her red lips, and planted a soft kiss... she pulled away, covering her mouth, and looked back at him... she then tilted her head sideways and her lips returned to his, they kissed, slow at first, then fell into a passionate embrace... They then eyed each other, his jaw slightly dropped, her lips sealed... "I uhm... I have to go, actually." she said nervously... "Wha- Kel?" He called after her, "There's somewhere I gotta be... I'm.. sorry." She headed for the door, "Kel, wait..." "We'll talk soon..." she forced as smile and ran off.

 **-End of Flashback-**

"It's been a rocky road" she thought out loud

"What?" Donna asked

"Oh sorry... me and Dylan..."

"Yeah..."

"But come on, I mean, you guys have grown up so much since you were kids... I mean your fights now, compared to back then, phew!" Donna grinned

"Yeah... I'm just so scared that we'll screw up Jack as much as we've screwed each other."

"Kelly, back when you were pregnant, I thought no way can they do this, but if I had known then what I know now... I'd have relaxed... you guys have done a great job, parenting and in your relationship... Dylan's proven he's not either of his parents, and you've proven the same... any hiccups you face are just... well hiccups... Jack's doing just fine, you're just letting your fears take over because you over analyze every argument you and Dylan have."

 **Dylan's House**

Kelly tossed and turned in bed the next morning, Dylan was making breakfast for Jack so she could sleep in, but she was finding it impossible to turn off her thoughts

 **-FLASHBACK -Clarity**

"I couldn't spend another minute in LA, knowing you were about to marry Brandon... and I travelled half way around the world trying to forget you... and all I was doing was looking for you in every woman I encountered... then when Brenda told me you called off the wedding... I knew it was meant to be... I had to come back, I wasn't gonna lose you again."

"If you had come here a minute sooner... I would have given you hell... I'd beg you to let me go... but after Brandon, I guess I had reached some form of clarity too, Brandon was right... we gave it a shot but something was missing... and I didn't want to spend the rest of my life fantasizing about you... it wouldn't have been fair to him... it wouldn't have been fair to me."

 **-End of flashback-**

Kelly finally turned off her memories and fell back to sleep.

"Here you go Jack... traditional english breakfast as they call it... or at least an attempt at it." Dylan placed the plate infront of Jack on the couch,

"My friend Sam at school said that you and Kel aren't married..."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah... he said that mummies and daddies should be married if they love each other... do you love mummy?"

"Of course I do... Your friend Sam needs to think a little outside the box" Dylan tickled his son, "eat your sausages." he added

Dylan sat beside his son, pondering over where he and Kelly stood now.

 **-FLASHBACK -London**

"Why are you here Dylan?" Brenda asked

"Taking a shot at happiness" Dylan shrugged "As Iris says, I need something stable... a rock, she calls it..."

"Since when do you agree with Iris?"

"I don't I just... I thought about how you and your family have always been there for me... and maybe..."

"I could help you forget Kelly."

"Brenda..."

"Dylan... trust me I am the last person that likes to remember this sore subject... but you don't want to be here with me... and if I hadn't called you, would you have ever shown up here?"

"I don't know, Bren, you're my last chance to be happy... it doesn't need to be this complicated."

"Yes it does... you're here, because she's about to marry my brother."

"Bren..."

"Dylan... I will always care about you... and because I care about you, I can't let you stay here."

"Why not?"

"Because if you stay, it will be a constant reminder of why you stayed... I deserve someone who fantasizes about me, the way I used to fantasize about you... the way you still fantasize about Kelly... and because of that, I'm not going to put either one of us through any more pain than we're already in."

"You're right... Bren, I'm so sorry, I just can't think straight... I guess I just needed to talk to someone I trust."

"No, you needed someone to set you straight and tell you when you're being an asshole." She grinned

"And that's definitely you." he chuckled

"I just don't know what to do..." Dylan sighed, resting his back on the couch, "You need to get some you-time... go out on your own... travel... no booze, no one night stands... just you... get some clarity, alright?"

"How do you move on from someone you felt this connected to?"

"I don't know, but it's gotta be like any other break up... you keep moving forward until the pain becomes less and less... and hopefully you'll meet someone along the way to make you see why it never worked out with anyone else."

"Have you found that someone?"

"yeah... Stuart."

"you're back with Stuart?"

"Yeah... kind of... He was studying over here too, and I ran into him a couple times, and here we are."

"Do you think he's gonna be your 'fantasy' guy, as you call it?"

Brenda grinned, "I think so."

"I'm glad" Dylan smiled, "If you can do it, I can do it... thanks Bren." He hugged her.

"Hey..."

"Hey Bren... glad you called"

"Yeah, uhm.. I just wanted to see how you're doing... you haven't been getting wasted or anything right?"

"Well, I could be better, but I am sober."

"Really? is this like the last time you claimed to be clean?"

"I'm fine Bren... I'm actually surfing a lot, here in Paris... taking some me-time, like you ordered... been a long time since we talked, how's Stuart?"

"Fine, he's in washington actually... crashing at Brandon's... got a conference over there."

"Brandon and Kelly moved to Washington?"

"No... didn't you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"uhm... Brandon called off the wedding."

"What?"

"Dylan... don't go back into the cycle... you've been doing good... should I not have told you?"

"No, you definitely should have." He hung up

"Dylan? Dylan?!" Brenda called out

 **-End of Flashback-**

"You know, Jack... you're gonna make a lot of plans as you grow up... and they don't always turn out the way you'd hoped... but never give up, alright?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yeah... you don't do ya?" Dylan chuckled, pulling his son into a bear hug.

 **6 weeks later.**

"Morning boys." Kelly said, walking into the living room

"Morning, Kel" Dylan said

"What you guys doing?"

"Watching curious george" Jack grinned

"Oh how curious is he this time?" Kelly asked

"So curious they're calling him BI George now." Dylan smirked

'Shut up' she mouthed at him, letting out a giggle.

"Anyway I've got to go help Donna out at the store today... So Jack you'll stay with you dad."

"We'll be fine." Dylan smiled

 **That evening**

"How was your day?" Kelly asked arriving home.

"We had fun... little guy's passed out on the bed."

"I should hope so... he starts school tomorrow and you haven't exactly kept him in a routine."

"Routine sucks, Kel... you know that."

"But it's necessary.. he needs discipline... god knows we didn't get that when we were growing up and look what happened to us."

Dylan smirked, "I can discipline you if you'd like?"

"Dylan, stop flirting."

"Alright, alright, I actually thought we could talk anyway... I made dinner."

"You cooked?"

"No, ordered in... " he said, as she rolled her eyes

"Hey, it's not like you're much of a chef." He grabbed her arm and pulled her out to the porch, where there was a beautiful candlelit dinner.

"Oh Dylan... it's beautiful but..."

"No, no but..."

"Why are you doing this... we finally found something that works for us and you're ruining it."

"Exactly, this has been working for us lately, let's enjoy it."

"Dylan... we agreed we would go with the flow."

"And I am, Kel... come on, these last six weeks have been perfect, we were a family."

"Dylan you said yourself that I only had to stay here as long as it made sense for us... everyone else said this was ridiculous and we can't live together with a child, and not be together and I said yes we can, because it's okay for us, but now this... this is not okay for me."

"Come on, Kel... you knew we'd eventually work things out."

"And I said not now... it's been one summer, Dylan... what about the next fight about Jack's future? huh? Or the next time you get possessive, or the next time you get drunk? Or the next time I get paranoid?"

"Kelly... couples figure out their pace along the way... I wanna be a family again."

"We are a family."

"I want you, Kel... I spent half my adult life either trying to win you or get over you... and the last 5 years have been perfect... sure there were fights here and there... but nonetheless it was perfect... you got the little break you've been asking for, the last 2 months, but I know it took you ages to get over your issues about surrendering to your feelings, and it took even longer for me to grow up so I'm not letting you go back there... Marry me.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh my fucking god... what did you say?" Donna gasped

"I said I need to get some air and ran over here..." Kelly said, breathing heavily as though she'd been running a marathon.

"You just walked out?"

"I couldn't handle it all..."

"Let me get this straight..." Donna said, pacing around her own living room, "18 years old, you have an affair with this guy... he leaves his girlfriend for you but you're too ashamed to be with him even though you're crazy about him, you finally get him and you both end it a year later because it's too intense, and he runs off, you spend months missing him, then you spend your relationship with Brandon, cheating with Dylan, then you choose Brandon while craving Dylan, Dylan runs away... he comes back, fights for you, shows you he's grown up, you have a baby and then, in your own words 'It's such a dysfunctional, fire relationship and you're too wild together and aren't providing Jack with a solid foundation' so you take a break, he now proposes and you're not 'ready'? ...This is the most ridiculous relationship I've ever heard of." Donna sits down "I can't..."

 **-FLASHBACK - The Santa Ana winds**

"What is it about these winds that make me crawl back to you?" Kelly asked, as she and Dylan strolled down the beach

"The heat of passion?" He asked, looking her up and down, her red lipstick distracting him when she spoke, watching her hips sway in a gorgeous little, tight, red dress

"Red's your colour, Kel..." Dylan licked his lips

"I don't know know what I'm doing here..."

"I do... Brandon may be a fine choice, Kel... but he's never tame you... you're always gonna wish you were with me... because I'd never want to tame you."

"Dylan..."

"Kel... trust me, I've been out there... we both know, I've had my share of girls... but none of them give me that electric feeling that I get just looking at you..." He moved her hair from her face, holding both sides of her head, kissing her forehead, "Leave him..." he pleaded, "Stay with me tonight."

"And what about tomorrow?" Kelly asked

"We'll take it one day at a time..." He kissed her neck

"It was a mistake coming here..." she said, turning away, but he pulled her back, putting his hands on her hips, "Let's go for a drive..." She just couldn't resist that cheeky half smile.

They drove down and parked by the beach

"I'm not going down there..." She insisted

"Why not?"

"That beach is too personal... we both don't think when we go down there."

"What happens down there, can happen anywhere, Kel... what's between us is real... you can't deny our connection by avoiding places that have sentiment."

Dylan stroked her thigh, and boy did she hate the affect his touch had on her. He lowered the back of her seat, and crawled on top of her. She tried to resist his kiss but as soon as his lips found hers, she knew there was no going back. She felt she could let it all go, whenever she was with him, she could be herself, she could unleash her wild side without fear of judgment. He understood her, as her hands trailed down his body, and he heard her moans he knew he could never feel better than he does at this moment. She knew what she does to him, he knew he'd never get over those lips, those eyes, that voice, that body... They slided into the backseat where she sat ontop of him, with her legs wrapped around his back. He gazed at her, she was his, no matter what guy she was shacked up with, she would always be his. She knew it and he knew it. She made a trail of kisses down his neck, and he could barely wait any longer... he had waited so long to touch her, to make love to her, and finally he entered her. They both moaned out. He couldn't even hold in his grunt. Finally they were one, they were connected. His hands slid down to her bottom, gripping her buttcheeks as tighly as he could as she pulled his hair, hanging on to it for dear life. His hands slid up and down her back, as she swayed her body around, on top of his lap, he gripped on to her blonde hair at the back of her head, they lost themselves in one another... nothing in the world could feel as good. It got hot and sweaty and everything became a blur... He held on to her tightly, unable to control himself any longer, her sweet moans were getting louder, and he had longed to hear them for so long. They moved as one, the whole car got steamy, and finally... sweet release. He then kissed her lips as she bit his bottom lip, he then buried his head in her chest, nibbling on her nipple, before they both stopped, laying there, with her on top of him, trying to catch their breath.

 **2 days after**

"you've been avoiding me, Kel."

"No, I'm not, Dylan."

"I know you, Kel... you're staying with him aren't you?"

"Dylan... I can't just drop a life I've put so much effort into, because you showed up."

"How can you make love to me and still choose him?"

"Dylan, calm down... you're acting as crazy as you did when you first found out about me and Brandon."

He kicked over a chair, "You belong with me, Kel." He said, coming close to her

"Look at you... you're shaking... you're a recovering alcoholic, Dylan... this is why I can't do this... I can't handle watching you do this to yourself."

"Bullshit, Kel... YOU'RE doing this to me... he'll never be enough for you... and you just know it's only a matter of time till it ends, because when you lie in bed with him, I know you'll be thinking of me... you'll regret this, I know that."

"Dylan... I love him, I won't hurt him."

"What about me? Can you do this to me?"

"Dylan, you'll forget about me, okay? You just gotta let yourself let me go."

"You don't think I've tried that? That's what I'm trying to tell you... I've been there... I've laid beside tons of girls, wishing they were you... you and I are two of a kind, Kel... we belong together, roaming free, together... as much as you think you want this life with Brandon, he can't make you happy... you will be bored eventually... nothing will stimulate your soul more than being with me... I know this, I've already been through it, the last time I lost you."

"Dylan... please." She tried to comfort him.

"What is that?"

"What?" She asked, as he pulled away from her, "That thing on your finger, Kel..."

She tried to hide her engagement ring, knowing it's pointless to do now. She couldn't find words... any words

"You've got to be kidding me." Dylan stormed off, she called after him but he had got in his car and drove away.

 **-End of flashback-**

Kelly decided to take a walk along the beach, she found 3 missed calls from Dylan, obviously as she had been strolling along the beach for an hour now and it was getting late.

 **-Flashback- Lost in translation**

"I can't keep having the same fight over and over again, Dylan... you can't be this possessive, you're paranoid and jealous about every guy I meet... if you can't trust me when I'm around my college friends this is never going to work." Kelly yelled, pacing up and down her and Donna's beach apartment

"Those fucking frat boys were drooling all over you and you know it." Dylan snapped

"Then why did you bother coming to the party if you hate socialising so much?"

"You asked me to, and thank god I did otherwise who knows what would have happened..."

"Excuse me? So you don't trust me."

"Hey, we both have trust issues alright... in fact yours are ten times worse than mine... so don't pull that shit."

"Dylan... you are ruining my college experience... I just want to have fun with my friends, okay? I'm actually excited about this whole thing."

"But you don't want me to be a part of it?"

"I asked you to be a part of it!" She snapped

"No, you want me to be like them... and that's not going to happen... "

"Well maybe we don't want the same things"

"You want a frat boy, Kel? Alright, go have a frat boy... go spread yourself thin." Dylan growled

"Don't fucking talk to me like that Dylan" She hissed

"Oh right... because I'm not supposed to expect that, given how you're behaving around them? Given how we started..."

"I can't believe you are throwing that in MY face... YOU'RE the one found it so easy to cheat on Brenda... you're the one out drinking with other girls every other week."

"Yeah but that's the difference between you and me, Kel... I don't want anyone else but you..."

"And you think I do?"

"Well, you flirt with them... regardless of what I've done in the past... you're the one girl I've always wanted, and been faithful too."

"Dylan... that wasn't flirting, that was TALKING!"

"Whatever, I'm out of here."

"Where are you going?!"

"Getting out of LA for a while."

"You're just going to leave me here?"

"You got John Douchebag to keep you company..."

"Wow... if that's how you feel then you should go."

"Fine..."

"Fine!"

He drove off, leaving Kelly furious.

 **-End of Flashback-**

Kelly walked back up to Dylan's house, finding him sitting outside the front door.

"Hey..." she said

"Where've you been... Jack was asking why you weren't here to tuck him into bed."

"You couldn't take care of that?"

"You shouldn't have stormed off."

"I spent three weeks tucking him into bed when you were on your book tour... I also spent weekends tucking him into bed when you got drunk after losing your job... So don't try to make me feel guilty."

"No, I'm gonna... I propose and I don't hear from you for three hours."

"I told you I needed some air."

"Then answer your phone at least." Dylan snapped

"Dylan... stop it... don't get all snappy at me, I'm here now." Kelly said, not breaking eye contact.


	4. Chapter 4

"So are we gonna talk?" Kelly asked

"Talk." Dylan replied, not facing her

"Here? Outside? ...Fine.." Kelly sat beside him on the floor. "You realise how crazy your actions were don't you?"

"Kelly, I don't need to hear another rejection speech from you alright? I know that song already."

 **-Flashback 1989**

Kelly was parking her convertible just as a motorcycle flew past and parked in front of her.

"Do you mind?" Kelly snapped, getting out of her car. The motorcyclist took off his helmet

"Kelly Taylor... " He smiled, looking down at her in her signature red dress

"Dylan!" She said surprised, "Haven't seen you in a while."

"That's not true, we see each other around, just don't talk to each other anymore."

"Well, what are you doing at Lewis' party? I thought you hated social events?" she teased

"Came for the free booze" He sighed

"Or maybe you decided it's time you made some friends before high school started" She joked, walking past the gardens into the mansion.

 **-Lewis' party**

"You wanna get out of here? Take a ride with me?"

"Kelly, come on, I'm about to kick this kid's ass in volleyball. Come!" Steve shouted over to her, not even noticing Dylan there

"I have a boyfriend.." Kelly grinned

"Still with Sanders, huh?" he asked, she nodded

"Whatever, how about that ride? it's gotta be more fun than watching Sanders' boost his ego."

"Again, I have a boyfriend... bye McKay." She turned away

"Hey, wait... Red!" Dylan called after her

"What?" she asked, as he smirked at her

"Red's your colour Taylor." She rolled her eyes and walked outside.

 **-Flashback -We'll always have Paris**

"What are you telling me? _We'll always have Paris?_ " Dylan mocked

"Thanks for not doing a Bogart imitation." She gazed at him, as he gazed back, slowly leaning down to kiss her, pulling her into him.

"Dylan..." She said after the kiss, "You may not understand this now, but you will regret this, maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow-"

"-Now who's doing a Bogart imitation?"

"Bye Dylan..." She grabbed her bag and walked away. He watched her slowly disappear. Then turned to the shore of paradise cove

"Bye, Red."

 **-Flashback - Blondie and the Boy scout**

"Brandon... Brandon!" Dylan yelled, pacing around his living room

"Dylan... stop it, alright... you left remember? This is my life now." Kelly said, not leaving the hall area

"You're making a huge mistake." He said, storming up to her, that he actually scared her slightly, her back pressed up against the wall

"You think he's the right choice, sure... he's a great guy, but he doesn't understand you, no matter how much he tries? You think he knows you like I know you?" Dylan was so close to her, she could barely breath

"You think he knows your heart, your mind or your soul like I do... you think he knows your body like I do?" Dylan asked, his lips hovered over her neck and shoulder... "Maybe he just makes you feel better about yourself... or maybe he's just around to keep the bed warm.. but I know when he makes love to you, you'll think of me."

Kelly slapped him across the face.. hard. She glared at him and he glared right back. Suddenly he kissed her, it took her a moment before being aware of her motor skills, and she pulled away "I'm with Brandon... I'm happy." she said, catching her breath and quickly ran out of his house.

 **-End of Flashbacks-**

"This isn't a rejection, Dylan... but come on, we can't keep rushing in and out of things like we used to... it's not just me and you anymore, we need to think clearly, for Jack's sake."

"You're right..." Dylan sighed, "I guess we can't be selfish.."

"Do you want Jack to grow up watching you walk in and out of our lives all the time?"

"No...I don't... Guess the proposal was a bit hasty" he smiled

"Look at that..." Kelly grinned, "We're having a mature conversation."

 **1 week later**

 **-Donna's apartment**

"Dylan's interview is on today... about his novel." Kelly said, laying on the couch

"You sure you wanna watch that?" Donna asked

"Yeah... I'll be fine."

 **-Flashback**

"You haven't been home for dinner in weeks, Dylan!" Kelly snapped

"What do you want from me, huh? You wanted me to stop moping around about my job, so I started writing, now I'm doing something ambitious and you're still complaining!" Dylan growled

"Don't act like I'm holding you back, Dylan... I'm happy for you but you don't just walk out on your family all the time and claim it's work."

"What's that supposed to mean? You think I'm messing around? Seriously, Kel, are we back there? You still don't trust me."

"It has NOTHING to do with that Dylan... this is about you not making an effort with us... there's not point in us even living here if you're never home anyway."

"Is this about jealousy?"

"What the fuck are you saying, Dylan?"

"Yeah I think it is, things are finally falling into place for me and you're still helping Donna at the store with no aspirations of your own."

"Wow... you are the same old selfish asshole you always were... why bother coming home at all,"

"I care, Kelly... maybe not the way you think I should be, but I'm fucking making a living for us, aren't I? That's caring for your family, whether you see it or not, so excuse me if my living keeps me out of the house sometimes."

"Sometimes? You say you need to get out of the house to think, you say you need to get out of the house to write, if you wanna be alone so bad, go be alone."

"Fine, Kel... I will be, I'll be alone next week when I go on my book tour.. then you'll really know what it's like to not have me around."

"Your book tour? When were you planning on running this by me?"

"I can't take this shit..." Dylan stormed out of the house

 **-End of Flashback-**

"It's starting, Donna, grab the popcorn." Kelly said, watching Dylan walk into the stage, and sitting opposite his interviewer.


	5. Chapter 5

"Kelly... I know things were pretty rough around this sore subject maybe watching it isn't the best idea, after all you never even read the book." Donna said, sitting beside Kelly

"It's fine, Donna, really... we're on good terms."

 **On TV**

"Pleasure to have you here Dylan McKay" the interviewer said, shaking Dylan's hand "So this is your first novel called _Rebel with a cause -The playground diaries_ , best seller, I must say, exquisite writing, and this is mostly about your childhood and main events in your life about your substance abuse as well, so tell me, because you describe yourself in this book as somewhat of a loner, very anti social and yet you write down your private life for the world to see?"

"Yeah, well after my father passed, a good friend of mine in high school, Andrea Zuckerman told me to get some of my thoughts down, god knows I won't talk to anyone about it and it ended up being very theraputic"

"Yes... and your father, the infamous Jack McKay, all we heard about in LA is his money laundering and insider trading and yet in this book you describe your father as a soul mate of some sorts."

"Well... with my father, the highs were tremendous and the lows were disgraceful but we had a such a bond, my father understood me, even when I wasn't talking. I love my mother but we didn't have that connection, she didn't know me"

"Yes, I see... you also describe many encounters with ladies in this book, but three of them really stood out... uhm, let's see, the little blonde girl, if I may quote the novel?"

"Sure" Dylan replied

"You say this beautiful little blonde girl stood out because "she was the only girl in Kindergarden with sad eyes... the only one besides you..." then you talk about another, the high school fantasy, I quote, "She was beautiful, sexy yet unattainable... emotional, unstable but followed her heart, torn between convention and desire." Then you speak about a third, which you mention is the mother of your child, "The woman in red, together we were a contradiction, we were made for each other but we could destroy each other... She's the one that got away and yet she was always mine, I could never let her go"

"Yes, that's correct"

"Now, Dylan.. I heard a rumour, but these three ladies are apparently the same woman, is that true?"

"Yeah"

"So why did you write her to seem like three individuals?"

"Because she was all those people, at different times in her life, she had a marvelous journey trying to figure out who she was and who she wanted to be."

"hmm... I must say I love the last quote in this book, "I don't follow convention, it is my life to live and I will not be told how to live it, to some that is called rebellion, to me that's freedom."

Dylan grinned

"Beautiful, Dylan... I hope you'll write many more novels... this book is sure to help many kids and parents, I'm glad you spoke so openly about the issues you faced due to absent parenting,"

"Yes, a few have reached out to me and said it has helped, and that was one of the purposes of writing this."

"That's excellent... well we wish you all the best..." Interviewer turned to the audience, "You can now buy Rebel with a cause -the playground diaries at any book store near you."

 **Tv turned off**

Donna switched off the tv and placed the remote on the table

"Wow.. he was good." Donna said, looking at Kelly

"Yeah... I had no idea he was so open..."

 **Door knocked**

"I'll get it." Donna got up and answered the door, "Hey little Jack!" she gave her nephew a giant hug

"Hey Donna" Dylan smiled, kissing her on the cheek, Jack ran into his room and Kelly's room. As Dylan came and sat beside Kelly

"So I'll pick him up tomorrow, after school, wanna take him surfing"

"Sure, Dylan... We just watched your interview." Kelly added

"Oh yeah?" Dylan smiled and Kelly gave him a little peck on the lips

"That good, huh?" Dylan smirked

"I'm proud of you." she smiled at him.

"Oh by the way, guys, did you hear... brandon's coming into town, Steve told me." Donna said, from the kitchen

"Oh that's great" Kelly said,

"It's been a while." Dylan said slyly, looking at Kelly

"You okay?" Kelly asked Dylan quietly, he nodded

"You haven't spoken to Brandon much lately... would be good to catch up for the sake of your friendship"

"Yeah... sure."

"Dylan, I gotta read your book, send me a copy."

"Sure, Don, I'll bring it over tomorrow."

 **The next day**

"Kelly.. he is GOOD" Donna said, reading Dylan's novel after Dylan and Jack left

"Yeah?" Kelly asked

"Why don't you read it? He describes you beautifully"

"It's too personal, Donna... reading this book will just remind me how much time he spent away from me and Jack to write it... it was just a pretty shitty time."

"That's why you should read it, Kelly... might give you some perspective."

"Donna, right now... I do not want to remember how difficult my relationship has been with Dylan, alright? I want to focus on Jack and the now... that's my priority"

"Fine."


	6. Chapter 6

**The Walsh House**

"Welcome home, Brandon... or should I say mine?" Steve grinned, greeting Brandon

"It's all yours now." Brandon smiled, he went in to greet everyone, leaving Dylan till last

"Could I speak with you, alone... in the kitchen?" Brandon asked, Dyan nodded and followed him in

"Look I... I know things haven't been the same between us for a while." Brandon began "But I.. uh, I read your book and what you said about me, and my family... that's why I came back." Dylan nodded, gesturing his acceptance, but still silent

"And... well, I miss you" Brandon continued "And I should've spoken earlier but-"

"-We're brothers." Dylan answered for him, "No matter what"

"We're brothers..." Brandon repeated, sighing in relief

"Yup, water under the bridge." Dylan replied

"Thanks... because what you wrote was... uhm, well, it was..."

"I said, ' _The Walshes were the epitome of a perfect family, they were everything I always wanted, a supportive father, loving mother, and Brandon Walsh, was the ultimate brother, he had your back, even if he didn't agree with you. He was the kind of guy who'd give you hell if you told him you were planning a robbery, but he'd still be driving the getaway car for you. He had his principles, but his friends came first... And Brenda, she loved me when I didn't know how to love. She taught me about commitment, she taught me what it actually meant to share something with another person, what it took to be in a relationship, before her, I had never believed anyone could break my walls and get in so close. The Walshes saved my childhood_.' ...You really think I wouldn't remember my own words?"

"No" Brandon said, taken aback by Dylan

"So..." Brandon said after a while, finding his voice, "Wanna tell me what's going on?"

"Not much."

"How's it going, Dylan?" Brandon said more sternly

"It's going..."

"Dylan..."

"You want to talk about Kelly."

"Look I get you might not wanna talk to me about it but I assure you-"

"Brandon it's not like that." Dylan interrupted, "We're co-parenting, there's nothing to tell."

"Wow..." Brandon chuckled "You know, every time I come, so much is different, but in a very weird way, everything stays the same."

"That's Beverly Hills..." Dylan sighed, "Everything here... eventually loses its magic."

 **The Walsh House, the outside terrace**

"Hello stranger" Brandon said, sitting on the step outside beside Kelly

"You look good, Brandon." Kelly smiled sweetly

"Well, I guess Washington did me some good." Brandon smiled back

"What are you doing, Kelly?"

"What?" Kelly asked, eyebrows raised

"What are you doing with Dylan?"

"Nothing, it's better this way."

"How many times have you said that? How many times are you going to pull away when you know you can't?"

"Brandon... I've tried, I know you don't believe that but I have. I am completely aware of my connection with Dylan. But... everything makes sense before, before you get together, it's always been like that, before we get together we are aware of that connection, we are aware of all the sparks and we are dying to get it back, you know that, you saw how many people got hurt because we were always dying to get it. But the problem is, once we do, that flame between us turns into fire. A big fire, the kind of fire that burns your whole house and everything in it. Now if you've been doing this over and over again for most of your life, would you still be willing to go there again? Would you walk into that building again? Knowing you'll get burned? And more importantly, would you walk into that building, only this time, with a child?" Kelly stared at him, and Brandon fell silent, "I thought so." Kelly got up and went back inside.

"Kelly..." Brandon said, following her in to the house, "He's trying... maybe not in the way that you think is right, but he's trying... I mean come on, he wrote about it all in his novel, he's working on his thoughts, he's trying to be better for you."

"Yes I know all about the book and I'm happy for his success, but he had to abandon us, me and his son to write it... he escaped, no one wants to admit that, but he had to escape from us, to write it."

 **The Beach, two days later**

"We're all going to the club tonight, Steve's got David gigging at After Dark, I told them we'd show."

"Can't Dylan."

"Come on, Kel... we could use a fun night out."

"I'm busy, Dylan."

"Well you haven't got a sitter so you can't be that busy."

"Jack will be with my mother for the weekend"

"So then you're coming with me." Dylan smirked

"Dylan!" Kelly turned to face him, after packing Jack's beach toys in the bag "We are not a couple, okay? We are not a couple anymore. We are co-parenting, We are NOT a couple." She walked off, calling Jack to say goodbye to his dad, as she walked to her car.

 **Dylan's house**

"That's it, I'm done."

"Dylan, you're never really done" Brandon sighed

"You know, whenever I take my son to the beach, his eyes light up, every time. It's magical. I never looked at anything like that, as a kid. I couldn't... My parents took the light right out of my eyes... Kelly still had some of that in her eyes, even throughout high school, she never lost it completely, she had hope, always. Today, it wasn't there. The magic in her eyes, is no longer there."

"Dylan... she said you escaped." Brandon said quietly

"Brandon not now"

"Is it true?"

"Brandon!"

"Is it?"

"Yes! Okay? Yes, I escaped... but not for the reasons she thinks I did... I escaped because she was desperate to break free first. Typical Kelly, always finding reasons not to trust me, not to be with me."

"She has severe abandonment issues, Dylan..."

"So what? So do I and yet I try... she's just too... negative."

"Dylan... you learned in your own way how to deal with your issues. That's what your famous for, being a loner. You learned to be alone, you learned to enjoy the silence, to not talk, to be alone and..."

"So what?"

"She didn't... Unlike you, Kelly is still terrified of being abandoned, she hasn't learned how to be alone."

"So she makes it harder on our kid?"

"She doesn't see it that way, she's trying to protect him from that feeling."

"And breaking up with me is the answer?"

"Not letting Jack see her scared, is the answer."

 **Jackie's house**

"So you and Dylan?"

"I told you mother, co-parenting"

"Well, I hate to say I told you so."

"Mum, not now."

"Look Kelly, I'm just saying, I like Dylan, I do... but you and I are too alike, we follow our hearts and chase our passions and at some point you're just going to have to learn that you can't depend on anyone."

"When did you realise that, Jackie?" Kelly said sarcastically

"When you were 18... Mel moved out and you and David supported me, that's when I knew, I have to be the strong one, and support you two... Now go to work, let me enjoy my time with my grandson."

 **Dylan's house**

Dylan sat on his couch, pondering how the hell he got where he was

-Flashback -A night to remember

"Oh it's so beautiful here, I guess you do win points as best senior for getitng the best hotel room after prom" Kelly grinned

"We're also here for Berkeley... so can't have too many distractions..." Dylan said, as the end of Kelly's lips curled into a cheeky smile, "Berkeley can wait." Dylan finally said, pulling her onto the bed and kissing her

"Look at the view from this room..." Kelly said, pointing to the balcony doors

"I know, magical"

"Yeah..."

"That's the thing about these BelAge hotels, makes everything look like a dream."

"Well this is definitely turning out to be the most magical prom anyone's ever had." Kelly grinned

"You make it magical." He gazed into her eyes, before their lips met."

-End of Flashback-

 _That look in her eyes is gone_ , Dylan thought, but he scratched his head, pulled himself up and went to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Donna and David's apartment**

"Dylan! What are you doing here?" Kelly asked, surprised

"Well, since Donna and David went away for the weekend, I thought I'd keep you company till I head to After Dark."

"Well, I'm sorry but I have plans."

"Plans?"

"Yeah a dinner- uhm, a thing."

"You have a thing..."

"Yeah, a dinner, sort of thing." Kelly said, not looking him in the eye

"Why are you all dressed up... Is this a _date_ thing?" Dylan eyed her closely

"Alright yes, it's a date...it's a blind date, I asked Donna if she knew anyone and she mention this guy who has a small law firm above the store and..."

"Kelly you're rambling." Dylan said, starting to feel tense

"Yes okay," Kelly said anxiously "I have a date, but you don't get to be mad. We are not a couple. Don't be mad, I mean, be mad, but be mad at me tomorrow, not today, I'm running late." Kelly ran back into her room to get ready. Dylan was about to yell, his face was turning red but he tried to remember Brandon's advice, ' _Don't get possessive, don't get jealous, that just convinces her that you're still selfish and immature_.' As hard as it was, Dylan exhaled, and tried to remain calm. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Hi... uhm, does Kelly Taylor live here?" The guy asked, as Dylan just glared at him "Uhm, sorry, I'm Matt, is this the right address?" Matt stumbled on his words, intimidated by Dylan's glare

"I'm the father." Dylan said quietly

"What?" Matt laughed, "You're a little too young to be Kelly's father."

"No, Jack's father."

"Oh," Matt chucked nervously, "Uhm, who's Jack?"

"Kelly's kid."

"Oh, Kelly has a kid?"

"Yeah.. she'll tell you all about it on your date."

"Oh, uhm, sorry this was just a blind date with a-"

"Hi Matt," Kelly walked into the room

"Really gorgeous woman." Matt finished his sentence, and Dylan glared at him harder

"I'll just be a second, sorry, there's wine on the counter."

"Yes, let's have a drink" Dylan said, pouring himself a glass of wine too, Kelly gave him that _Don't do anything stupid_ glare, and Dylan gave her the same glare right back. Kelly left the room

"So, Matt... I hear you're a lawyer, busy office guy, must not have time for fun, eh? And Kelly, well, Kelly loves her fun." Dylan said, not taking his eyes off Matt, as Matt fidgeted in his seat

"I'm not getting in the middle of anything am I? Because I just moved here and I don't even know-"

"Stop rambling... you and Kelly have that in common... So let me guess, you seem to be a pretty, stable, well-rounded guy, you must have it all figured out... I guess men like you, make Kelly think you're dependable."

"Sorry?" Matt asked

"She has severe abandonment issues, so you gotta make it clear you're stable, because she isn't, and she needs someone to keep her steady, she was addicted to diet pills as a teenager, her dad left, her mum used to do coke, she needs some stability right now, and she's naive enough to think that guys like you can handle that shit better than guys like me, which might be true but the thing is, Kelly has a wild side and she needs to keep that part of herself maintained too, so you better be good enough in the sack, because if you're not, she'll run back to me, actually scratch that, she'll run back to me either way, because you won't excite her enough, but don't take it personally."

"Actually, I uhm... I'm gonna go."

"Oh you scare easily huh? Then yeah, make a run for it, smart man." Dylan smiled as Matt walked out.

"Okay, I'm ready." Kelly came out, "What did you do with him?" Kelly snapped

"Oh he had to go, he's real sorry though."

"Dylan, what the fuck did you do?"

"Saved you some time." Dylan got up, "I'm off to After Dark." as Kelly ran out to catch up with Matt.

 **Outside Donna's beach house**

"Matt!" Kelly called after him, "You were just gonna take off?"

"I'm sorry, but I've got a lot on my plate right now and I can't handle an ex-whatever giving me all that grief and I can't be involved in whatever it is you're looking for."

"Matt... I don't know what he told you, but I know Dylan and how vindictive he can be. Please, don't run off because whatever he told you, he just said it to get back at me, so please, give me a chance, don't let him scare you away... I'm nice, I swear and It's just dinner, right?"

"Okay..." Matt sighed, "It's just dinner."

 **Dylan's house**

"Great way to show your new found maturity" Brandon said sarcastically

"Hey, I stayed calm"

"Well I guess calm looks a little scary on you, Dylan."

"I lost it... I know. My blood just boils whenever another man is near her, I never had this with anyone else, and I thought it was just like that with Kelly because she had so many admirers, but now it's worse, because she is mine, we have a family together and now she's pulling this shit."

"It's such a mess, man."

"I know."

 **The Centre, above Donna's Store**

"Hello? Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Matt"

"Oh, do you have an appointment?"

"No."

"Would you like to make one?"

"Uhm" Dylan scratched his head

"You could just leave a message if you like and I'll tell him you stopped by, what's your name?" the secretary said, pulling up a pen and paper

"What's yours?" Dylan asked

"Gina"

"I'm Dylan" Dylan smirked and shook her hand

 **The next day, Dylan's house**

"What are you doing here, Kel?"

"I came to... what are you doing?" Kelly asked, as Dylan kept eyeing the bedroom door "You're not alone..." Kelly inhaled deeply

"No."

"Wow" Kelly laughed, "Typical"

"Let's talk outside" Dylan led her outside the door,

"You know, Dylan, you're so predictable, I go on a date and you jump into bed with the next girl. I knew it."

"Hey, don't you dare, don't you dare get all judgmental, you went on a date, you didn't even think to run it by me."

"Like you had run your book tour by me?"

"What is this, an eye for an eye, Kel?"

"Well you tell me."

"I'm doing exactly what you want."

"Oh really, well I guess we are back to square one, you're the same insensitive asshole and you're never gonna change."

"Excuse me? You're the one who decided we are seeing other people."

"Dylan I went on one dinner, why do you care, I didn't even sleep with the guy."

"Oh yeah, typical Kely, you think just 'cause you didn't sleep with him, I'm not supposed to be hurt? Let's get one thing straight Kelly, I knew what you were doing the minute I saw Matt. You pushed me to do this, just so you can say Hey, you screwed up, I was right all along, I shouldn't have trusted her. You create this self fulfilling prophecy, and this time I just decided to help you. I was committed to you, I loved you, I have always loved you and I have always been loyal to you but you were always waiting for me to mess up, you provoked it, so you could quit me and blame it on me. So there you go, you found a girl in my bed, just like you wanted, now you get to blame me for your abandonment issues and act like you knew all along that you shouldn't trust me. To make you feel better about walking away. Hope your conscience is clear."

Kelly stormed off and Dylan went back inside

There was a knock on the door and Dylan turned back to answer it

"Iris?!"


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you going to let me in?" Iris said, standing in the doorway

"Uhm, it's not really a good time."

"Oh relax, Dylan, if I had a dollar for every time I caught you in bed with Kelly.."

"Uhm.." Dylan fidgeted

"Dylan?" Gina came out of the room, and Iris looked surprised

"Well you are... not Kelly..." Iris eyed the woman. Dylan and Gina fidgeted while Iris stared her down

"Sweetheart, be a doll and put some clothes on and go home, while I catch up with my son." Iris smiled, Gina nodded nervously, grabbed her stuff and ran out the door

"Dylan!" Iris hit him with her handbag, as soon as Gina left, "You're a father now!"

"Relax, Iris, I'm just teaching Kelly a lesson."

"Excuse me?" Iris laughed, "Grow up, Dylan." She sat on the couch and urged him to sit too

"I... read your book... can't say it was enjoyable, but... hearing the truth never is."

"Yeah..."

"Dylan, I know I haven't been a mother to you, and I know that when I tried to, I just ended up controlling your life and trying to tell you what to do, and who to love, and where to go to school and you were right, I had no right to, I didn't know you..."

"Okay, are we done?" Dylan sighed

"Sit down, Dylan." Iris continued "I am truly sorry for that, for butting in when I had no business butting in, but today, Dylan, today I am not going to control your life, I am going to be a mother, and for the first time, I'm actually going to be right... I don't understand your relationship with Kelly and I never will and I still think that you guys are a tragic tornado, but I respect it, believe it or not... and you aren't going to get anywhere by playing childish games."

"Thanks for the lecture"

"I'm not done!" Iris yelled, "I'm only going to say this once, do not, I repeat, do not put your son through these games. Don't be like your father and me. You were always more mature than us, now is the time to prove it, not for Kelly, not for you, but for your son... speaking of Jack, bring my grandson over tonight, I brought him his birthstone from the caribbean."

 **The Peach Pit**

"I'm sorry to put all of this on you Brandon, but I had no one else to call, with Donna and David not here, and Steve being, well, Steve, I need you, you're my best friend and you'll know what to say" Kelly said as she sat at the counter

"Breath between words, Kelly." Brandon sighed

"I just... I can't believe it, it's just so typical, he's just so...!"

"Kelly, that's what you wanted, you wanted a reason, he gave you one, he let you go, that's what you wanted"

"Don't you dare take his side! What he did was disgusting and blaming me for his sleazy actions just proves he's still 12 in the head!"

"Kelly... can I be really honest?"

"Of course you can, Brandon"

"He's not the same, he hasn't been the same for a very long time... you just didn't see it, you had no faith in him, so he proved you right, and let you think he was still the same."

"Brandon,"

"No, Kelly listen, I know you, you're smart, but you let your fear take over again and again. You and Dylan have come so far, you were this close... and then suddenly out of the blue, you both turn into high schoolers again. But the truth is, the sooner you learn to let go of the past the sooner you will be happy."

"Are you saying I should give him another chance, because I doubt-"

"I'm not saying anything Kelly, I'm just saying admit your shortcomings... because if you do that, and you still feel like it's time to let Dylan go, once and for all, just remember how hard it will be, remember how hard it was when you tried to let him go, he will always haunt you, will you be able to accept that he will be attached to your soul forever?"

"It's possible, right? People do that, when they have to, when there's no other option."

"Yes... when there's NO other option... but unlike me, you do have another option."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say, if I had the options you had, I'd grow the hell up, admit my mistakes and try harder to be better, because if you knew, what it really felt like to have the love of your life haunt you forever-"

"-He already does" Kelly interrupted

"If you KNEW" Brandon interrupted her back "That you can never take it back, that there are no do-overs, that the love of your life will haunt you forever and you can't do anything about it..."

"Brandon what are you talking about?" Kelly asked, concerned, and Brandon exhaled loudly

"I realised too late... you and Dylan, you were always involved even when you weren't actually together, but me... I walked away a long time ago, and I found myself waking up, alone in Washington, finally realising who I should have fought for, and realising I will never get a do-over... because she's married with a kid."

"Andrea?" Kelly said, dumbfounded

"Yeah" Brandon said, barely audible.

"Oh... I'm so sorry." Kelly said, hugging him

"Then face your issues, Kelly. Stop running."


	9. Chapter 9

**The Walsh House**

"I thought about her the whole time."

"What?" Brandon asked, you could hear the exhaustion in his voice

"When I was with Gina... I thought about Kelly the whole time."

"alright" Brandon said, not looking up while Dylan paced around

"But I'm right, right? I had to do that"

"yes"

"You mean that? You're not just saying that to show you support me and win my friendship back after dating my girl?"

"Yes"

"Okay so-"

"Dylan, since when are you such a talker?"

"I'm sorry, it's just.. I spend a night with another woman and all I did was think about Kelly, then Iris shows up, imagine my luck, trying to give me parenting advice! Can you believe that? Iris giving ME advice on parenting."

"hey, Dylan, how about we go to After Dark tonight, get wasted?"

"You're saying that to a recovering alcoholic?"

"Uhm... yes, is that a problem?"

"No."

 **Donna and David's apartment**

"I'm not gonna talk to him, I'm not wrong. He's wrong, he's despicable, why should I talk to him... should I talk to him?" Kelly asked, pacing around the living room

"Sure" Brandon said, his head in his hands

"I mean, why doesn't he come and talk? He knows about my issues and didn't help them, he did the exact opposite. It's over, it's so over."

"Sure."

"And you know what, we're not in high school anymore, we need to stop this, we have a child together, you know, and-"

"Kelly... do you wanna go to After Dark tonight, because if you're gonna ramble on, I'd like to know in advance, so I can be drunk."

"Sure."

 **Peach Pit, After Dark**

"Whoa, you invited her?" Dylan asked Brandon

"Brandon we had plans!" Kelly snapped at Brandon

"Yes.. yes we did, all i have heard since yesterday is how both of you think it's time the other grew up and how you're not in high school anymore except that, you ARE still in high school and you can't be, because you're 28 years old and you're parents! All I wanted was to come home and see my best friends who are like my family, I missed talking to you guys but ever since you guys opened your mouths I have wished I hadn't got on the fucking plane..." Brandon sighed, "So here's the deal, you two are gonna get a bottle of whiskey, go home, get drunk and fucking communicate so I can sleep!" Brandon walked off

"I'm still not talking to you." Kelly hissed at Dylan

"Fine by me."

"Despite what he thinks, I have nothing to say to you."

"You keep saying that."

"Jack with Iris?"

"yeah..." Dylan looked at her, "So we getting that bottle or what?"

"...yup."

"Can't go to mine, Iris is there with Jack."

"We'll go to mine."

"You mean Donna's"

"Are you coming or not?" Kelly snapped

 **Donna's apartment**

Dylan and Kelly were on their umpteenth shot of whiskey

"And then she was like what's your sign?" Kelly couldn't contain her laughter

"And pointed out your shirt was unbuttoned" Dylan was in hysterics too

"Our mothers, huh" Kelly giggled

"I know" Dylan chuckled "Another shot?" he poured another one for himself

"Wait... all we've done is reminisce memory lane..."

"So?"

"So, Dylan, that's what we always do, remember the passion, avoid the issues and then everything stays the same."

"We'll talk, Kel... can we just enjoy this?"

"Dylan... we're getting wasted while our son is stuck with your mother." Kelly warned and Dylan laughed

"This is healthy too, Kelly..."

"No it's not, it's just comfortable, we're used to this part, we're not used to facing our problems in a healthy way, that's what we're supposed to work on, the escapism, the running away, me hurting you because you hurt me, you hurtin me because I hurt you and we never grow up."

"Kel..."

"I don't even know where to start, with your disappearing to write your novel, or the fact that a girl was in your bed the other night."

"Or we could start with you going on a date with Brandon 2.0"

"What does that mean?"

"You repeated history, Kelly, you ran to a guy that is serious, as if to shove it in my face that I'm not... after everything I've done... It's never enough for you is it? I'm never going to be good enough."

"I think it was better when we didn't talk." Kelly said quietly

"Yeah... I miss the silence, honestly."

"You mean, you miss being a lone wolf."

"Don't start Kel"

"Fine, I won't. You should go."

"I'm drinking, I'll go when I wanna go."

"Dylan!"

"Kelly! Would you just stop!"

"Me? Why don't you just go?! I said I didn't want to talk to you."

"Then don't fucking talk."

"Fine."

"Fine!" Dylan's voice raised, as he glared at her, he took another shot and turned to her, grabbed her face and kissed her passionately. She kissed him right back. The one way they channelled their anger best, he pushed himself ontop of her, as she lied on the couch, his hands running down to her waist and hips, and her hands in his hair, she pulled off his t shirt and he pulled off hers, they rushed into getting naked and then everything went blurry, they knew it was going to happen and they couldn't fight it any longer.


	10. Chapter 10

**Donna's apartment**

"Welcome back guys!" Kelly said, greeting Donna and David

"Uncle David!" Jack ran up to hug his uncle.

"How was your trip?" Kelly asked

"Very romantic." Donna said, as David kissed her cheek,

"Give me your luggage babe, I'll unpack." David said

"Aww, the romance isn't over even though the weekend is." Donna grinned

"Wanna give me a hand, Jack?" David asked, as the boys took the bags to David and Donna's room

"How are you Kelly?"

"Oh Donna... where do I start... I went on a date with that Matt guy, Dylan found out, and slept with the guy's secretary, so we fought and fought and then uhm... got drunk, and, oh yeah, and had sex."

"We never leave high school." Donna sighed

"Oh and I think we broke Brandon..." Kelly added "You know, with all our talking... mostly my talking."

"So let me guess, now you're avoiding Dylan because you don't know what to say because you slept together."

"Pretty much.."

"Like I said, we never leave high school."

"Well, now you're home, so HELP!"

"Can we do this later, please?"

"Yeah... sure."

 **Later that evening**

"Jack's asleep?" Donna asked

"Yeah... what time are you going to After Dark?" Kelly asked

"David's playing in an hour, so I'll head over there in a bit."

"Alright..."

"Kelly stop over thinking."

"I'm not."

"I know that face."

"It's just been in my head all day."

"The sex or the fighting?"

"Both... wow you do know me well." Kelly chuckled

"Can I be frank, Kelly..." Donna leaned closer to her

"If it will help."

"You say, you don't know how it got this way, you say you don't trust him, you keep saying how it's too hard to maintain this relationship."

"Yeah... what's your point, Donna."

"My point is, there are days where I wanna kill David, just wanna kick him out because he drives me crazy, but I don't... because I know it's just a moment of anger... and he loves me... and he will always fight for us."

"Dylan's not David, Donna."

"Isn't he? Or are you forcing yourself to believe he's not... Kelly, you and Dylan struggled your whole lives to be together... everyone saw your connection, no one stood a chance in there, not Brenda, not Brandon, not anyone... you guys were always tethered to one another and then finally 5 years ago, you got to be together... finally, you were together and you were so happy. I had never seen either of you so happy your entire lives. But then Jack got a bit older, more aware of what's going on and you got scared... scared that he'll be like you, when you were that age and started to notice your dad wasn't coming around, so you started pushing Dylan away, thinking that it was better to push him out now, while Jack's still young, because Dylan was going to leave eventually, right? and by then Jack would be old enough to notice, and he'll be just as screwed up as you two are."

"Donna..."

"And then" Donna ignored her, "he didn't go, but you kept pushing and pushing, trying to get him to succumb to his fate before Jack was old enough... so eventually yes, Dylan did run... the only difference is, Dylan DID change, he didn't run as far as he would have in the past. He ran to write a novel about his life, which if you had read, is basically a love story dedicated to you. He saw you pushing him away and he ran to do something productive. But he wasn't actually running away... he was giving you time to see that he's not leaving."

"Donna..."

"Don't you get it, your fear of abandonment could have pushed him to run away, but he didn't. So read the damn book, and get some perspective... he's not going to leave. He's just waiting for you to notice that."

 **The next day, Dylan's house**

"Thank you, Kelly, I have a wonderful day planned for me and Jack" Iris smiled and Kelly smiled back. Iris took Jack to the kitchen to feed him.

"Could I borrow this?" Kelly asked Dylan, pointing to his novel on the table.

"It's yours." Dylan smiled. Kelly took it and walked outside. Dylan followed her out the door

"Are we ever going to talk, Kel?"

"Yeah... just give it time." she smiled, she headed to her car but Dylan grabbed her arm

"I'll wait..."

"What?" she asked

"I'll wait... believe that... I'll wait for you."


	11. Chapter 11

"Where you at?" David asked Kelly, referring to the novel in her hand

"High school chapters" she replied

"What made you read it?" David asked

"Your wife," Kelly grinned

"Is she being bossy again?" David joked

"She just... hit the nail on the head."

"Smart girl" David sat beside Kelly on the couch, "So... what do you think?"

"Well... it's beautiful, but there's so much in here he hasn't ever said to me." Kelly bit her lip

"Well not many people can get a word in with you" David playfully nudged her, "Seriously, though... sometimes it's a lot easier to write something down to yourself than share it... even with those you love the most. Like me for instance, I never show Donna a new track until it's complete... an artist needs to be ready before showing their work."

"But this was vital stuff that could have helped our relationship"

"Would you have listened even if he had talked?" David asked, and Kelly shrugged.

 **Dylan's House**

"I will miss you very much, sweetheart" Iris said giving her grandson a giant hug, "You see this?" She held the necklace he was wearing, the one with his birthstone, "This is for good luck, good health and happiness." She kissed his forehead before turning to Dylan "And you..."

"Yes, Iris" Dylan said with a monotonous tone

"To you a man makes his own luck, doesn't he?"

"True."

"So get started" Iris pleaded. She hugged her son and headed for the door.

David and Donna's apartment

Kelly sat on the porch outside the apartment, with a glass of wine and the novel. She hated reading it honestly. She wanted to put it down but she couldn't. Before she never wanted to read it because she was scared of her fears becoming true, but now, knowing that Donna was write and SHE was the culprit, knowing that her fears destroyed the relationship, that she could have single-handedly put Jack through what she went through just because of a fear, she couldn't live that down. And what was even worse, reading Dylan's accurate description of her trust issues and intimacy issues.

 **-Flashback -Soulmates**

"That morning when I called you on the boat... All I wanted to do, was hear your voice." Kelly said, sat on the swing, tears streaming down her face

"You still want to?" Dylan asked, and she nodded. He walked towards her, and her arms wrapped around him naturally as soon as he arrived. She could know cry, comforted and safe in his arms. He kissed her the top of her head and held her close.

"Kel..." Dylan said once she had stopped crying "You are beautiful... but that's not why I love you... and that's not why your mother loves you either. Talk to her?" Kelly nodded and he pulled her up and they headed to his car.

"Ready?" Dylan asked as he parked infront of the Taylor house

"Yeah..."

"Call me later?"

"I will." She said quietly "Thank you for being there."

"I'm not going anywhere." Dylan kissed her forehead before she left the car. He watched her walk into the house.

 **-End of Flashback-**

Kelly thought about that memory, remembering the day all too well, but hearing Dylan describe it as magically as she remembered it was overwhelming. Her thoughts were interrupted by the door knocking. She opened it to find Jack and Dylan in front of her.

"Mummy!" Jack hugged his mother

"Glad it's back to mummy and not Kel." Kelly teased, "Had a good weekend with grandma Iris?" she asked and he nodded

"Look what she got me!" Jack said, holding out the necklace for his mother to see

"Wow, it's beautiful!" Kelly kissed her son's head. "Show it to uncle David."

"Liking it?" Dylan said once Jack ran out of the room, noticing his book was lying open, and upside down on the table.

"It's interesting..." Kelly said, she couldn't help but smile

"hmm" Dylan couldn't contain his smile either

"Wanna come in?" She asked. He followed her into the living room as they sat on the couch.

"So" he asked. He watched her as she sat there quietly, she seemed somewhat nervous

"What?" She groaned, she hated him staring

"You gotta give me something better than _interesting_... I value your opinon." Dylan said, knowing those last words had a real effect on her.

"You know it's good, Dylan... everyone's told you." Kelly mumbled

"I'm not asking if it's good, I'm asking how it made you feel" He said, moving a little closer to her on the couch.

"It's... Well, sometimes it's beautiful and romantic and sometimes it's... torture." Dylan laughed at her comment

"That describes us well, Kel." He smirked

" _This_ is torture!" She gestured to his smirking and staring

"You nervous around me now, Kel?" He teased

"You know when people invite you into their home, you're supposed to be polite, not harass the host."

"Sorry" He chuckled, raising his hands in the air, initiating a surrender. "It's actually refreshing to see you speechless for a change."

"I'm still gathering my thoughts." She glared at him. Jack ran back into the room and jumped on his father's knee.

"Daddy said I have holidays from school soon." Jack said to his mother

"Yeah, uhm.. thanksgiving." Kelly replied

"Santa Ana winds will be blowing by then." Dylan said to his son, but winking at Kelly, which made her even more uncomfortable.

"Yay!" Jack squealed, "Does that mean you'll teach me surfing?"

"Sure!"

"Dylan!" Kelly said sternly "that's a little dangerous don't you think?"

"He'll be fine, Kel, chill."

"Daddy got me a surf board! But he said to leave it at home."

"You mean at daddy's home?" Kelly asked

"Yeah home." Jack said, before running to his room.

"he still thinks your home is _HOME_." Kelly whispered

"Well, can you blame him, he shouldn't have moved out in the first place."

"Because it's all my fault?"

"Well... you left."

"You know what... I'm not doing this. We are not going to fight."

"Kel... if we are ever going to talk about all of this, you are going to have to admit that this time you were wrong. I admitted to all my shortcomings in that book. You have to admit yours in order for this to work."

"You think I'll come back to you if I finish the book?"

"I know you will."

"Dylan, don't be like that."

"I'm committed, to you, to Jack. I'm not running. You pushed _me_ away and I'm still not running. I'm here for the long haul. Trust me. This is it..." Dylan kissed her forehead and got up "Say good night to Jack for me." And he left.

 **1 week later**

 **Peach Pit After Dark**

"Jackie has Jack." Kelly said, sipping on a vodka cranberry. "God, I have so needed a night out like this."

"I agree... feels good to be all dressed up, heels, make up. No stress." Donna and Kelly cheered their drinks

"David's music sounds good." Kelly said and Donna looked at her surprised

"You must be drunk." Donna joked,

"No I'm serious," Kelly chuckled, "I actually like it."

"Where's Dylan tonight?" Donna asked

"Haven't spoken to him... By the way Donna... there is something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Yeah?"

"It's about the store."

"What is it?"

"I think... I think I need to take a step back."

"Oh... you're leaving the store?"

"I need to find something for myself, you know. I need some motivation."

"I understand... I'll miss you though... you were a perfect business partner"

"I'm always here if you need me" Kelly reassured

"Do you know what you wanna do?" Donna asked

"No idea."

"Classic Kelly Taylor" Donna joked

 **David's DJ stand**

"What if she doesn't wanna come back?" Dylan said, trying to yell over the music

"Oh Dylan, this is so not the time, man." David sighed

"Don't you think she'd realise by now that there was nothing to worry about and it was all in her head?" Dylan continued

"Give her some space, Dylan.. you of all people know you need space to make an informed decision."

"Yeah, I guess you're right... Should I go see her?"

"Yes, so I can play my set... No if you're going to talk to her about this."

"Yes it is then." Dylan walked down the few steps and headed over to the girls

"Looking fine, ladies" Dylan said

"Thank you Dylan" Donna smiled sweetly

"How you doing, Kel?" He asked, his eyes sparkled, she knew he was looking her up and down and enjoying the view.

"I'm fine."

"Wanna dance with me?" He asked, Kelly looked at Donna and Donna nodded in his direction. Kelly got up as he led her to the dance floor.

His arms were wrapped around her waist.

"Wanna spend the night at mine?" Dylan asked

"You waste no time." Kelly laughed

"Well, you look like _THAT_. Jack's at your mother's. You're reading my book. You're the girl in my book."

"And that means I should spend the night with you."

"Yup."

"I don't know, Dylan."

"I keep thinking about the last time you were in my bed."

"Well, don't think about it." She rolled her eyes and he laughed

"I'll make you a deal... I won't push you to discuss our future, I won't even push you to discuss our issues. I'll give you all the time you need. But have some fun with me while I wait?" He smirked at her

"I wonder whose maturity levels are higher, you... or Jack?" She teased

"Hey, it's not like we can get MORE complicated."

"How about we dance now, you buy me a couple of drinks and I'll answer you at the end of the night?"

"Deal." He grinned. She laid her head on his shoulder

 **-Flashback -SpringFling**

"You alright, Sanders?" Dylan asked as Steve watched Kelly dancing with Brandon.

"Yeah.. I guess. Little miss springfling queen made it clear we are officially over."

"Sorry, man." Dylan said, as they both watched her dance

"I used to always know what she was thinking, now I have no idea" Steve shook his head

"Well, Kelly's a mystery... we were so close and then... nothing." Dylan uttered

"She just.. she keeps you hanging on... then once you're hooked, she breaks your heart."

"Yeah she does." Dylan replied, almost in a whisper

 **-End of Flashback**

Dylan quickly shook off his thoughts, determined to remain hopeful.


	12. Chapter 12

**Dylan's house**

"You just gonna stand in the doorway?" He asked. She said nothing.

"Well... when you do decide to come in. Close the door behind you." Dylan walked over to the kitchen, got himself a beer and sat at the table. Kelly shortly followed him.

"There." She spoke. He pulled her towards him.

"This doesn't confirm anything." She warned

"That's alright... You and I get hooked on the thrill of the unknown."

They made love right there on the kitchen floor.

 **The next morning - Dylan's bedroom**

Kelly woke up, watched Dylan as he slept, then eventually put her clothes on and left.

 **Donna's apartment**

"I have news for you..." Donna was grinning

"Ooh tell me." Kelly said, enthusiastically

"I'm... pregnant!" Donna squealed

"Oh my god!" Kelly got up and hugged her, "I'm thrilled for you!"

Once Donna had gone to work, Kelly decide to continue reading the novel, which kept bringing her back to her and Dylan's old memories

 **-Flashback -Senior Year**

"Dylan... finals are approaching... I can't take a ride with you, Jackie will freak... she's into _grounding_ now."

"Come on, Kel... since when do you follow the rules... you weren't studying anyway... you're too distracted, getting excited for prom."

"Fine."

"You're easy" he joked

"Watch it" she warned

 **Dylan's motorbike**

"Having fun?" he asked

"yeah!" she replied. They toured all over the town. It was past midnight. They stopped by Paradise Cove where Dylan pulled out two beers from the under the seat. He dug a hole in the sand.

"What are you doing?" She asked

"When I was a kid... I buried stuff here... when things got bad, I'd run here, Paradise Cove was the one constant in my life. I saved memories here."

"Wow." she kneeled beside him

"I've never told anyone that."

"Why are you telling me?"

"I thought you'd like to share it with me."

"There's a lot of paper." Kelly laughed

"Yeah... notes."

"You should put these in a book or something."

"yeah... one day."

"So what should I put in there."

"Write something."

"Okay." She took the pen and a paper from the box he just pulled out from under the sand, and wrote.

"Don't show it to me. We'll come back after we graduate." Dylan insisted

After burying the box back in the sand. He pulled her infront of him. As they sat there.

"I love you." He whispered out of the blue. He had never said it until this moment. She looked at him and smiled. She kissed him. He grinned. He then pulled her back and kissed her again. Then they made love right there.

 **-Graduation-**

Kelly showed up at Paradise Cove. Dylan was already there.

"How was dinner with your dad?" he asked

"perfect." she smiled

"You ready?" he smiled, and she bent down to sit beside him. They dug up the box.

"Wait... I thought you might want to put this" She pulled out his manuscript.

"No... it says dedicated to Kelly Taylor. It's yours." he grinned

"This was my paper." Kelly pulled it out and showed it to him.

" 'I hope we're still together' " he read it and laughed. he gazed at her. She gazed back.

 **Dylan's car**

"Sure you don't wanna come home with me?"

"I'd really like to spend time with Jackie, David and Erin."

"Alright." he smiled "But I'll walk you to your door." They kept making out all the way to her front door.

"I really gotta get inside." Kelly grinned

"Fine..." he grinned back

"Dylan, this whole year... it's been the best year of my life." she said coyly

"Mine too..." he pulled a strand of hair away from her eyes

"Congratulations on graduating, Red." he kissed her. Not letting go of her hand as she walked inside. Before she shut the door.

 **-End of flashbacks-**

Kelly sat there on the couch, with a glass of wine. Still had the book in her hand. Still pondering on the memories. Trying to take the novel in, hearing these memories from Dylan's perspective was exciting and frightening.

 **-Flashback -The Pie and the kiss**

"I still can't believe you threw a pie in John Sears' face for me!" she said to Dylan, as they roamed the halls.

"I did that for me... the kiss... the kiss was for you." he winked

"I thought you'd be mad at me..." she bit her lip

"Well I was... you did leave me for that sleazebag... but you're still my girl."

"I'm sorry, Dylan."

"I gotta get to class, Kel."

"Dylan..."

"Hey, when you want another kiss, let me know." he grinned and walked off.

 **-Frat Pool Party-**

Dylan helped Kelly out of the pool, after pulling her in.

"Thanks for coming." She smiled "I told you, you'd enjoy it."

"It's the dripping wet girl I enjoy, Kel." he grinned

"Whatever..." she rolled her eyes "You had fun, admit it."

"Let's just say, I'm glad I came, before that punk tried to feel you up."

"There's nothing to worry about, Dylan."

"Better not be."

"Can you just admit we are having a good time and actually enjoying the same party for once."

"Like I said... I'm enjoying you." He pulled her close and kissed her. "Can we go back to my place now? Have a party of our own."

"Not just yet... be patient, Dylan." He rolled his eyes and pushed her back into the pool.

"Dylan!" she yelled, he laughed, jumping back in with her. She tried to drown him, but he was stronger and pushed her down. They made out in the pool.

 **-End of Flashbacks-**

That memory made her smile.

As she came close towards the end of the book. Things felt more serious. Which led her to think of how it all started.

 **-Flashback -1989 -Dylan's pool party.**

Kelly was sat on one of the sunbeds and Dylan came to join her.

"You okay?" he asked

"Yeah... how's Mark whats-his-name... heard his parents came to pick him up or some shit." Kelly exhaled

"Yeah.. he got a little too drunk and almost drowned." Dylan laughed

"Wish Steve would drown." Kelly mumbled

"Why is that?" He asked, moving to sit beside her

"We broke up."

"How come?"

"Because it's Steve! He doesn't take anything seriously... He doesn't take me seriously."

"Sorry, Kel."

"Don't be... apparently I'm just here for people to look at. I'm good in their bed, that's it." a tear streamed down her face.

"For what it's worth, I don't believe that at all... " he gazed at her, and she gazed back, till their gaze was interrupted,

"Dylan, you coming up?" a girl, drying her hair with a towel asked

"Be right there... just give me a minute." he answered. The girl walked off and he turned back to Kelly.

"Go, I'll be fine."

"Sure?"

"yeah... " she got up and head to Donna and their friends. He watched her walk away... then quickly returned to the girl with the wet hair.

Kelly turned back and watched him go off with the girl. Quickly shrugging it off. She turned back to Steve, who was sulking in a corner until Kelly looked at him. Then he pretended to be having the time of his life.

 **-End of Flashbacks-**

'Guess it was always there...' Kelly wondered. 'I just didn't see him. And he wouldn't have known what to do with those kinds of feelings back then, before Brenda... he wouldn't have known how to even channel the kind of feelings he had for me.'

 **-Flashback -baby proofing**

"You're doing it wrong." Kelly hissed, 7 months pregnant.

"Well if you're such an expert get down here and put the damn crib together yourself." Dylan hissed back

"Jesus, Dylan.. 2 months! That's all we have, 2 months to get your damn house baby proofed." Kelly started pacing

"Kel! Chill! We'll be fine."

"And you gotta move all these leads for your guitar, I'm gonna trip over them one of these days."

"Fine."

"And don't forget-"

"Kel, shut up! I'm trying to concentrate."

"Not like that would help. You're a rich boy, not a handy man."

"Fine... I won't do it." He got up

"Dylan!"

"You do it!"

"Are you fucking serious?"

"You either shut up and let me do it, or you do it yourself." Dylan went and grabbed a beer.

"Fine..."

"Fine what?"

"Fine, I'll shut up." Kelly mumbled, sulking

"That's my girl." He grinned, trying to give her a kiss

"No, get away from me." she warned, shoving his arms away. He pulled her down with him and kept kissing her.

"That always shuts you up." He smirked, nibbling her cheek.

 **-End of flashback**

 **Dylan's House**

"You disappeared this morning." Dylan said, after letting Kelly in

"Listen... I finished your book." she said as she stood in front of him, while he sat on the couch

"And?" he asked, she hesitated before speaking.

"You are crazy... and I hate you most of the time. No one pisses me off more. You were selfish. Selfish to write a book about me. Selfish to publish it before showing it to me. Selfish to disappear from us while you wrote it. In fact you're one of the most inconsiderate guys I've ever met. And even as a man, you're still an asshole... I hate it when you look at me with that cheeky grin, I hate that the sound of your voice makes me weak... I hate that it's so easy for me to be seduced by you. I hate how messy our life is."

"Okay..." he looked puzzled

"But I did push you away, I was scared you'd leave eventually and I did push you, because I had to see, that you were really here for me and Jack. For good. And when I pushed you away, you left, you left to write this book. So... thank you... thank you for committing."

"That was you saying thank you?" he asked puzzled.

"Yes." she said, stubbornly. Ready to walk off

"Hey, we're not done." He called out

"What?"

"Sit." He demanded and Kelly sat on the couch as he stood up.

"You, Kelly Taylor, are the crazy one... and guess what, I hate you most of the time too. No one gets under my skin the way you do. You're a pain in the ass, Kel. Your intimacy issues, drive me insane. And sometimes, sometimes you can be so stupid, for such a smart girl. And most of the time, I hate how much I want you... I hate how much I can't resist your sexy smirk and the way your fringe falls onto your face. And I HATE it when you wear red, it tortures me."

"Do you have a point?" She shouted out.

"Marry me, for fuck's sake." He yelled back.

She ran up to him and kissed him passionately. They couldn't keep the hands off of each other, as they made way to the bedroom. Without thinking, they naturally made love.

Once they were done, he kissed her forehead,

"Uhm, Kel..."

"What?"

"That's a yes, right?"

"yes." she laughed, and he pulled himself ontop of her. "ready for round two?"


	13. Chapter 13

**One week later**

"I figured out what I want to do." Kelly proclaimed that morning

"Oh yeah? What's that, Kel?"

"Guidance counselor." Kelly answered

"What? At West Bev?" Dylan questioned

"Yeah..."

"You sure?"

"Yeah... why not? I didn't take psyche for 2 years just to let it go to waste. Besides, I can help these kids. I can relate to them... We won't be the last rich kids in this town to suffer."

"Yeah... no I agree with you, I just hope that it won't bring up too many sore memories for you."

"No, it won't. This is what I want to do."

"Then you have my support." Dylan smiled

"Alright... well, you take Jack to school, I have to meet Donna."

"Why?" He asked

"Plan the wedding." Kelly grinned

"Why didn't you tell me? I'd reschedule AA."

"No, you should go. This doesn't concern you anyway."

"You know, I am the groom... I was told I'm kind of a big deal."

"Hmm, not really. Your job is just to show up on time."

"Got it."

"On time!" She repeated

"I got it! Besides I'd be more concerned with you being ready on time. It takes you two hours to decide what shoes to wear."

"Don't worry about me." She gave him a peck and they both grinned. A little hello/goodbye kiss... knowing this time, they two would be one of the couples that would do that forever.

 **One month later**

The wedding was small and intimate at Paradise Cove, where they first fell in love. Kelly wore a white/non traditional, simple dress and let her hair flow down, like Dylan always suggested. Dylan wore a tux, his tribute to Fred Astaire.

Donna was Kelly's maid of honour. Janet was a bride's maid. Little Jack was the ring bearer and Madeline was the flower girl. Kelly had originally asked Brandon to walk her down the aisle, but Dylan had asked him and David to be his best men. Brandon stated that he wanted to be by his brother's side on this day. So Steve walked Kelly down the aisle. Which was fitting as she was the one she knew the longest. The first person she ever grew close to. Andrea and her husband Jesse sent their love. As did Brenda and Stuart. But the biggest surprise was Brandon's date, Emily Valentine who had also recently moved to Washington. Guess you have more than one soulmate, right?

 **Dylan and Kelly had decided to write their own vows.**

" _I promise, I won't be a coward. I will always stand by you, I will always give you the benefit of the doubt. I will love you forever. I will always make you happy... especially in our favourite room." he winked and the gang laughed. "More importantly, whether we are rich or poor, sick or healthy, and let's be honest, we are rarely healthy, I will be by your side. Because I stand here today with the girl I always wanted. For the first time I am hopeful. You gave me something to live for. You make me feel alive, you and Jack. I will spend the rest of my life making you feel the same way._ "

 _"If someone told my mother 10 years ago that I'd be standing here today about to marry Dylan Mckay, she'd have a stroke. But today, you are the man that deep down, I always hoped you could be. Thank you for loving me and never giving up. Thank you for proving me wrong, and being a man I can trust and depend on. I love you, I always will. And I'm looking forward to the rest of our lives together. Finally, our day came."_

"I can't believe they did it." Jackie said to Iris

"neither can I" Iris replied

"We were so against it. Our little rebellious brats." Jackie laughed

"But I guess they knew what they wanted... They matured before we did." Iris laughed

"Knowing what you want, is half the battle." Jackie added and Iris nodded.

"So shall we take Jack on alternate days?" Iris asked

"Sounds good to me." Jackie grinned

 **BelAge hotel**

"So Paris for the honeymoon?" Dylan grinned

"No, can we do something more tropical?" Kelly asked

"Yeah you're right... we'll always have Paris." he smirked

"What about Hawaii?"

"To remind me of my mother? No thanks."

"Will we ever agree on anything?" Kelly sighed

"Okay... how about Bora Bora or Bali?" He suggested

"Bali sounds good." She smiled

"Agreed." He winked, grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him and they passionately kissed.


End file.
